


Messed Around With Gender Roles

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Misfits
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, light cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's moaning, legs wrapped around her hips, his hard-on pressing against her stomach through the layers they're both wearing. It's not the sexiest position Kelly's been in but a lap full of Nathan more than makes up for the discomfort of the concrete and the brick wall scraping at her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Around With Gender Roles

He's moaning, legs wrapped around her hips, his hard-on pressing against her stomach through the layers they're both wearing. It's not the sexiest position Kelly's been in but a lap full of Nathan more than makes up for the discomfort of the concrete and the brick wall scraping at her back.

She goes to pull of his shirt and the making out abruptly ends as he pulls away. His face is red and he refuses to look her in the eye. She wishes she could read his mind.

"This is good yeah?" He flashes her one of those smiles that would normally distract her at least a little but it doesn't reach his eyes this time.

"What, did you conjure up a third nipple?" she asks, annoyed. She wants to see his skinny little chest, touch it like she could never let herself before now.

He pulls it down further, trying to make it longer or something, keep what he's hiding a secret but it does the opposite. When it stretches out, it thins and she can see the outline under it.

She gapes for a second before the words blurt themselves out.

"Are you wearing a fucking bra?"

He follows her gaze, sees what she's seeing and scrambles up and back.

"I just wanted to see what it's like. You know, experience a day in the life of a woman, that sort of shit?"

It ends on a question and it's just so obvious that he's pulling it out of his arse and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Nathan. It me here, I don't give a fuck. You've seen me fucking bald."

His hands are scraping through his hair and he's kind of pacing back and forth as she talks. When he gets close enough, she grabs his arm, making him look her in the eye.

"Maybe I think it's hot ok."

She shrugs as she says it, playing cool.

Nathan rolls his eyes but lets her tug him closer.

"You are such a liar," he teases her in a near whisper. "All you want is for me to tell you how beautiful you are and then fuck you missionary style in a real bed."

She bursts into loud laughter as he grins cheekily at her.

"We'll do that another time. Right now you have a bra I want to see."

Her hands travel back down to the hem of his shirt and after a second of hesitation he moves his arms up so she can pull it up and over his head. She throws it behind her carelessly as she takes in Nathan in front of her.

It's small, a little white training bra like she had bought back when she was 10 or 11 before her tits had taken over her entire chest. But it fits him, no unnecessary fabric or unoccupied space, it's just flat against his chest, a little worn with light blue lace around the edges.

She stares, speechless for once. She kind of hadn't been expecting to actually find it hot and now that she does she isn't sure what to say to Nathan.

He self-consciously crosses his arms about his chest, looking around to make sure nobody is looking, even though they're alone on the roof.

"You're going to give me a complex," he whines. She pokes him.

"Shut up you wanker, I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you you look sexy."

"That's about covers it I'd think."

She closes her mouth tight to keep from laughing, pulling him close by one of his belt-loops.

"You don't have any other secrets you're keeping from me do you?"

He responds with an eyebrow wiggle, dipping his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Now that you mention it, I might have found a pair of panties with the same colors as my bra."


End file.
